


Home for Christmas

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Tony isn't coming home for Christmas, until a conversation with Abby stirs his jealousy. Will it bring him home and if it does how will he explain everything it brings about.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 1/1/2017

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Abby pulled on her boots and laced them up. Walking to the mirror she smiled at her reflection. "Perfect." Reaching into the closet she grabbed her coat just as her phone blared from the bed. She glanced at the caller id and frantically answered the phone. "I miss you so much." Her voice was soft and full of love. "You haven't called in weeks. You better have a damn good excuse." Her tone quickly filled with annoyance.

"Does a sick little girl work?"

"What's wrong?" Her voice was now full of concern.

"Just the flu, but she's finally over it."

"Can I say hi?"

"She's in bed, its two am here."

"Oh right." Abby sighed. "Well I'll see her next week when you two come home for Christmas."

"Abs."

"Don't Abs me! You said you were coming back for Christmas."

"I don't think we're going to make it."

"But don't you want to be with your family for Christmas?"

"I do but-"

"No buts its simple get on a plane and come home." Abby bit her lip, knowing this really wasn't home anymore, but still wanting him here.

"I love you Abby, but I don't think it's gonna happen."

"But everyone got Tali presents. I got her the cutest little skull dress." She started to pace the floor. "Tony, you're really not coming?"

"We'll try to get back this spring."

"This spring! It's already been too long." Abby sighed wistfully.

"Tali loves the bunny you sent her, she's slept with it every night since she got it."

"Oh that's so sweet." Her heart melted then her eyes narrowed. "That still doesn't let you off the hook."

"I know, but how about you tell me what's going on back there and we can argue about Christmas later."

"Fine." She flopped down onto the bed. "Bishop finally told us she's dating Qasim." Abby rolled her eyes. "No big surprise there, everyone knew."

"And what did Gibbs have to say?"

"Bishop was shocked all he said was-" She did her best Gibbs impression. "Took you long enough."

"Really?"

"I think bossman has mellowed about rule 12." She paused a moment. "Plus Qasim isn't really with us on a day to day bases." She moved on. "McGee and Delilah are planning the wedding. Oh and they absolutely love the new apartment. Even though I would have loved to have it, I'm glad those two are there its perfect for newlyweds."

"And Torres just decided he didn't want it?"

"No, he decided McGee and Delilah would be better suited to it, oh but Nick took Delilah's old apartment. He took over her lease and then is going to decide what to do after that." Abby chuckled. "Plus Nick is still trying to grasp on to the whole having a permeant dwelling, being part of a team and having a family. But he's getting there."

"I'm sure you're helping that along."

"I am, but I think Gibbs has been the biggest force helping him. Nick has really taken to Gibbs and vice versa. Nick was actually going over tonight for steak."

"Wow, that's great." The man's voice held a hint of sadness that he hoped she didn't hear.

"No one can replace you, you know that." She had heard it. "It's just-" She searched for the right words. "They have a lot in common, yet…Nick is like you in a lot of ways…maybe that's why they took to each other so quickly."

"What?"

"No I mean, he's good looking, funny, athletic, and great with weapons and hand to hand, always chasing women. The big difference is, Nick definitely not a suit guy, unless he absolutely has to, but he's still all about the style, just a different type of style more relaxed."

"More like Gibbs."

"I don't know about that. I just think Nick really respects Gibbs and has this bromance crush on Gibbs." Abby chuckled. "It's cute, it's like when you first came to NCIS, you were all wanting to impress Gibbs, show him you belonged."

"Gibbs picked me for the job."

"He picked Nick too."

"Right." The answer was curt.

Her brow furrowed as she heard a new emotion in his voice. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"That Nick and Gibbs are friends?" She heard the laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Hardly, Gibbs had lots of agents before me and he'll have more after me, and more after Torres."

"Yeah and I remember hearing about how you reacted when you met Stan."

"That was different."

"Really?"

"I was young then, a new agent, I hadn't built a real friendship with Gibbs yet."

"And how is that friendship with Gibbs? Have you talked to him lately?" Abby waited, but the silence continued. "Last I heard you two talked back in July when Gibbs called you on your birthday." The silence continued. "Maybe we should change the subject."

"How's Fornell doing recovering on the couch?"

"Actually, he went back to his place Emily wanted him home for Christmas."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Gibbs and Nick are all alone in the house tonight." Abby's tone was full of devilish glee. "Jeez Tony, I mean it's not like they're going at it. I mean come on its Gibbs and Nick…"

There was a long pause. "Abby what?"

"Nothing I mean, nothing."

"That tone in your voice isn't nothing."

"Well, I mean Gibbs come on! I don't see Gibbs wanting to switch teams, but Nick…Nick has done whatever it takes to keep his cover on assignments…I've heard the stories. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been down that road and I bet he can be pretty convincing." Another laugh from the other end of the phone.

"You really think some newbie agent could make Gibbs play for the other team."

"I think that all men have needs and that Nick is good looking and extremely charming."

"Okay this conversation is over I need to go to bed."

"Tony, come on I'm just teasing you. I didn't expect you to get all jealous about all this."

"I'm fine, really." There was a pause. "But I'm tired after being up for days with Tali."

"I know, but I have more to tell you." She sat up on the end of the bed and realized she wasn't going to get anywhere. "I love you."

"Love you too Abs. We'll talk soon."

"Okay."

He could hear the lingering sadness in her voice. "Abs."

"I know."

"Sleep tight."

"You too." With that the call ended. Abby dropped her phone and sat there a moment, her mind racing through the conversation. She expected Tony to be slightly jealous of Nick, but she didn't expect him to be that jealous. Tony and Gibbs had barely talked since Tony left, a random call here and there. At first she thought Tony feared Gibbs would be upset that he had broken rule twelve with Ziva, but anyone that knew Gibbs would know that he would never begrudge Tony being with Ziva and especially the gift of having a daughter. Yet Tony had still kept his distance with Gibbs. She talked to Tony at least once a week, McGee and Tony talked at least every couple weeks. Even Bishop talked to Tony regularly. So why was Tony disregarding his friendship with Gibbs? There was a reason; she just couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced down at her phone. Damn she was going to be late, grabbing her coat she let the worry slip away and headed out for the night.

**##########**

Standing there staring at the computer screen, she jumped when she suddenly saw the Caf-pow in front of her face. "Gibbs." She forced a smile and she immediately regretted it. He would know something was wrong.

"What is it?" His voice was calm and steady.

"Nothing." She grabbed the Caf-Pow and took a long sip from the straw. "I have DNA for you."

"Abs."

She sighed. "I talked to Tony this weekend."

"And he's not coming here for Christmas." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah." Her brow furrowed. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Your mood and Senior."

"You talked to Senior?" That made her brow furrow deeper.

Gibbs nodded. "He wants to have Christmas Eve."

"He's not going to Paris to be with Tony and Tali?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Where does he want to have it?"

"My place, he'll cook."

"Are you going to let him?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not?"

"Really! We're all going to be together for Christmas?"

Another nod.

She threw her arms around him. "That's so awesome!"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Pulling back she looked at him confused. "What brought on this sudden Christmas spirit?"

"We've all had a hard year."

"Yeah." She glanced at her desk her eyes landing on the picture of Tony and Tali. "Do you think everyone will come?"

"Bishop's going home, but I think everyone else will be around."

"Really?"

"I know Nick's in."

"Riiight." She drew out the word. "Because he was at your place last night."

"Yeah." He cocked his head slightly. "What?"

She looked down and shuffled her feet. "Is Nick taking Tony's place?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No one is replacing Tony."

"Feels like he is."

"Tony's family there's no replacing him."

She nodded.

"Abby." He put his finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Family dynamics change, you know that."

"I know, but it just seems like…like you and Tony just completely drifted apart." She bit at her bottom lip. "Do you miss him?"

It took a second, but he nodded.

"Have you told him that?" She watched as he rolled his eyes. Gibbs wasn't one to express his feelings, except to her. "And why did it take you a second?"

"Tony and I are good."

"I talked to him remember, you two haven't talked since July, he has no idea what is going on with you, unless I tell him."

"That doesn't mean I don't care or that Nick is replacing him. It just means-"

"Dynamics have changed." The annoyance was clear in her voice. "Yeah, I get it. Well just so you know, Tali's been sick."

"The flu, she finally started eating yesterday."

Her eyebrow went up. "How did-do you have someone spying on Tony in Paris?"

"Just because we don't talk doesn't mean I don't know exactly what's going."

"You put a chip in him didn't you?"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm serious. We all thought you chipped us when we were asleep or something." Abby stopped as it suddenly hit her. Her eyes went wide and she pointed at Gibbs. "That's why you've made nicey nice with Senior so you know what's going on with Tony."

He didn't answer, just took a sip of his coffee.

She threw her arms around his neck.

Holding up his coffee, he wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her temple. "Family is everything to me, no matter how far away they are." He felt the arms tighten around him.

"It's just hard." She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I know." And he did. The shooting had changed him in so many ways, but so had Tony leaving and he was still dealing with all of it.

**############**

The next few days became a barrage of cases, one after the other, little sleep and cups and cups of coffee had Gibbs wired. Which was why he was in the basement working on the boat, when he should be asleep. He heard the footsteps upstairs and knew exactly who it was. He grabbed the second cup from the shelf and filled it half way. Gibbs glanced up as the man paused at the top of the stairs.

"Am I becoming that predictable?" Torres shook his head. "It's this damn settled down life, it's screwing with my mojo."

Gibbs chuckled as Torres made his way down the stairs. Holding out the cup, Torres accepted it, took a swig emptying the cup and holding it back out toward Gibbs. Gibbs didn't even hesitate just filled the cup again and sat the bottle down on the work bench. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the purplish blue bruising forming around Torres's right eye. "Gonna be a nice shiner." He said as he walked back over to the boat.

"Yeah, well he has three broken ribs and is sitting in prison, so I'd say I won." This time he took a small sip of the Bourbon.

Gibbs just chuckled.

"Abby is very excited about everyone coming here for Christmas." Torres grabbed the drill and climbed up on the inside of the frame. He started drilling a few feet from Gibbs, facing the other man. "She is a ball of holiday cheer." He kept talking already knowing that Gibbs would only talk if asked a direct question. "Although she seems a little upset about Tony not being here." Torres' saw the reaction from Gibbs, it was minute barely a skip in the older man's movement, but it was there. "I know the name, heard stories, but never met him." He turned the drill. "Sounds like a good man."

"He is."

Torres let out a quiet huh, surprised that Gibbs spoke without being asked a direct question. "Heard you two were pretty close." He saw Gibbs glare over at him. "What? I'm just saying." Gibbs went back to the board he was working on. "He was your Senior Field Agent, makes sense you two would be close." Still nothing. "Plus-" Torres gave a half smirk. "Sounds like maybe Tony had a little man crush on you."

"I hear the same rumors about you." Gibbs glanced over and saw Torres jerk his head back and the smirk fell from his lips. "If I believed every rumor about someone having a crush on me I'd either be getting slapped or getting laid a lot more."

Torres broke out laughing. "That's a good one." He put the drill down and leaned against the beam in front of him. "People really think I have a man crush on you?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Hmm." Torres looked Gibbs up and down, his brow furrowed then he shrugged. "You're a good looking man, smart, fit-" Torres waved his hand. "Plus you have that whole strong silent type thing going on…kind of John Wayne meets Clint Eastwood."

"Come on." Gibbs snapped.

"Okay then Humphrey Bogart and Paul Newman." He couldn't help but smirk when Gibbs glared at him.

"There something you need to tell me Torres?" Gibbs glare deepened. "You seem to have thought about this a little more than I expected."

Torres held up his hands, knowing Gibbs switching to his surname met the man was heading towards anger. "I'm just saying a rumor about having a crush on you is one of the nicest rumors about me that I've ever heard."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But I don't want it getting back to Tony and suddenly I'm a man stealer." Torres bit his lip to fight back the laugh as Gibbs slammed the mallet down on the boat and glared over at him. "Oh come on would it be terrible having two macho male agents fighting over you? Even a straight man can appreciate that." The glare continued. "From what I've heard about Tony that would be one damn good fight." Torres nodded. "I mean he took out a Mossad agent, even if the agent was drunk."

"Still wondering if you're trying to tell me something Torres."

"Don't worry I'm not coming onto you." Torres tried to keep a straight face. "At least not yet, I mean you'd at least have to take me out somewhere nice before I'd offer you all of this." He swept his hands up and down his body.

"It would take a hell of a lot of booze for me to want any of that."

"Oh so you do have a level of drunkenness where you would want a man?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "And how drunk were you?"

"Wasn't drunk, undercover." Torres shrugged. "We do what we have to do to maintain our cover." He was surprised that Gibbs actually looked shocked by the admission. "You've never done something you normally wouldn't to keep your cover." He saw the shock fade. "See we do what we have to do."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"You mean you've never-" Torres stared at Gibbs. "Never even been on the receiving end of a quick hand job or blow job." Still nothing. "Wow, that's actually more surprising to me than if you had." Torres chuckled. "Although, it's been a long time since you were deep undercover. Times have changed."

"Really?" Gibbs scoffed.

"A lot of people are less ridged on their sexuality, it's more fluid, no labels, just accepting what comes."

"And is that what you do?"

Torres shoulders and face shrugged. "I've never been with a man since that instance, but hey, I didn't have to fake the arousal or the orgasm, so never say never I guess."

Gibbs' head fell back. How the hell had this conversation gotten so out of control?

"Okay, I'm letting it go." Torres snickered. "I know you're not comfortable with the whole oversharing."

"Yeah." Gibbs picked up the mallet and hammered a peg into the board trying to forget about the conversation.

Torres went back to drilling, they worked in silence, but then suddenly Torres put the drill down. "You never had any nasty thoughts about Tony or some other guy."

"Jesus." Gibbs groaned putting the mallet down, grabbing his cup and going over to refill it. He took a long drink then poured another.

"That's not a no." Torres jumped down from the boat and made his way to the work bench filling his own cup.

"No." Gibbs corrected.

"Never…have you ever looked at a man and thought he's good looking?"

"I know when a man is good looking."

"Tony is good looking, I mean I've never seen him in person, but I've seen pictures, seems like a good looking man. Did you notice that?"

"Everyone knows Tony is a good looking man, especially Tony himself."

"Another self-assured man. I'm liking Tony even more" Torres grinned.

"Yeah, I get it, you're good looking." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, thank you for finally being honest about something."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Finally being honest?"

"Come on, Gibbs you can't tell me in the decade plus that you worked with Tony you never once looked at him and thought I wouldn't mind trying that, just once. Rule twelve be damned."

"You're talking about Tony."

"No, I'm talking about you." Torres leaned back against the work bench.

"Tony is-"

"Surprise, Merry Christmas!" The voice from the top of the stairs bellowed down to them.

Torres' eyebrows went up as he looked at the man at the top of the steps then back to Gibbs. "Wow, it's like Beetlejuice or Candyman…we said his name too many times and he appeared."

Gibbs looked at Torres then up at the man at the top of the steps, he was as surprised as Torres.

"Um didn't mean to interrupt."

"Tony, I thought you weren't-" Gibbs paused as Torres leaned closer.

"You can't honestly tell me you never thought of getting a piece of that?" Torres whispered with a grin. He'd never met Tony, but the man was definitely good looking, and he looked better than the pictures he'd seen. His hair was slightly longer and mussed, his face was covered in scruff, and he'd lost a little weight. He was wearing a pair of jeans that fit him well, the green button down shirt accentuating his green eyes.

Tony's green eyes sparkled as he looked at Gibbs then narrowed as they landed on Torres.

Torres chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, this is priceless."

Making his way down the steps, Tony paused at the bottom.

"Tony." Torres said the man's name as he approached held out his hand.

"Agent Torres." Tony glanced at the hand and then finally reached out and shook it.

"Whoa." Torres felt the vice like grip and forced himself not to crush the other man's hand in return. "Please call me Nick, I don't go for formality."

Tony just nodded, squeezing the man's hand harder again before letting go.

"We were just talking about you."

Gibbs clenched his jaw as he glared at Torres.

"We were just discussing what a great agent you were."

"Well I had an amazing teacher."

"Yeah, Gibbs is great. He's been the kind of mentor I've always dreamed of." Torres pursed his lips as the glare from Gibbs intensified.

"I'm sure he has." Tony forced a smile and turned to Gibbs. "What not going to say anything? Or even offer me a drink."

"Let me guess, he drinks from the jars right." Torres grinned at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed a jar and tossed out the nails, blew in it and poured Tony a drink. He handed it over and Tony gave a real smile. "Thanks."

Torres' shoulders shivered. "Seriously, I'm no germaphobe, but a nail jar that you blow into to clean out, not very sanitary." He grabbed his cup and took a quick sip.

Tony glanced at the cup in Torres hands, a cup that matched Gibbs then looked back and forth between Gibbs and Torres.

"So everyone told me you decided not to come back for Christmas." Torres smiled at Tony. "What changed your mind?"

"Just decided it was important to be with my family." Tony smiled through clenched jaw.

"Abby's going to be thrilled."

"I'd prefer to surprise her."

"Of course." Torres put his fingers to his lips then zipped them closed. "She won't hear it from me."

"Thanks." Turning from Torres, Tony looked at the boat. "You've gotten so much done." He turned to Gibbs the sparkle back in his green eyes. "You'll be ready to sail in a few months."

"Yeah." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Nick's been a big help."

"I'm sure he has." Tony didn't even look at the other man.

"Priceless." Torres mumbled under his breath as he coughed to hide a laugh. He couldn't have choreographed this conversation any better had he told Gibbs exactly what to say. Gibbs had absolutely no clue of the jealousy seeping from every pore of Tony's body or how his words were just making it worse. "Well I've built a few boats in my day. Most while undercover and they were usually confiscated during busts before they could make it to the water. So it's nice to know I'll be around to see this one sail." He turned and gave his brightest smile to Gibbs. "You did promise to take me sailing."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony finally looked at Torres, his eyes scanning up and down the man. "You're shorter than I expected."

"Wow, that's all you got, I'm short." Torres laughed making it clear he understood the territorial jealousy that Tony was displaying. "Gibbs doesn't seem to mind." Torres raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Tony actually took a step forward, but Torres never flinched.

"You two want to have a pissing match, do it outside." Gibbs saw the tension in Tony's body, knew that look in the younger man.

"I'm fine." Torres smiled looking over at Tony. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Tony nodded.

"Good night Nick." Gibbs tipped his chin towards the stairs.

Torres put his hands over his heart. "Gibbs I'm hurt." He grinned and winked at the older man.

"Out!" Gibbs barked knowing exactly what Torres was trying to do.

"As you wish." Torres bowed towards Gibbs then turned to Tony. "Pleasure to meet you Tony."

Tony extended his hand, looking forward to trying to break the other man's hand.

"No, I'm good thanks." Torres patted Tony's shoulder as he walked by and took the steps two at a time stopping at the doorway. "Till tomorrow my liege."

"OUT!" Gibbs barked.

Torres laughed and slipped out the door.

Shaking his head, Gibbs finally focused on Tony. "Torres is-"

"Annoying." The word dripped hard and heavy from Tony's lips.

"Trying to be humorous." Gibbs leaned back against the work bench, grabbing the edge with his hands. "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you." Tony sighed. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." Gibbs realized his knuckles were going white as he gripped the edge of the bench tighter. Ripping his hand away, he folded his arms across his chest. "How's Tali doing after that flu bug?"

"You talked to Abby?" Tony chuckled but stopped when Gibbs shook his head. His eyebrow went up. "I was right you chipped all of us didn't you."

"No." Gibbs scoffed. "Senior."

"Senior, you're getting your information from Senior now." Tony shook his head. "That's um, scary."

"Well he's the one that talks to me."

"I should have called."

"You should have." Gibbs tone was uncharacteristically cold.

"Calls go both ways."

"I have called, five times since your birthday." Gibbs blue eyes stared into green.

"Must have missed it."

"I left messages on three of those calls, did you miss those too."

"Really, I'll have to check, must be something going on with the cell service in Paris."

"That's the excuse you're going to use?"

Tony was silent.

"If you don't wanna talk to me just tell me."

"I just-" Tony stopped in mid-sentence biting his tongue.

"Is this about Ziva and rule twelve?" It was the only thing that Gibbs could think of that would be causing a rift between them. "You know, I don't care, I know how you felt about her."

"Do you really?" Tony's annoyance was evident. "You did nothing but shove rule twelve down our throats, me and EJ, me and Ziva, yet how long did you screw Jenny."

Gibbs clenched his jaw, so this was about rule twelve. "And yet even seeing what happened with me and Jenny, you still didn't listen to me, as usual."

"Oh believe me you have no idea the things I've given up because of listening to you and your damn rules." Tony hissed.

"Well, you don't have to listen to me or my rules anymore, so you should be happy."

"You'd think." Tony swallowed hard clenching his fists.

"Don't blame me for not going after Ziva sooner, everyone knew you two wanted each other, no one would have stopped you, including me."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Tony headed towards the stairs and felt the hand latch onto his bicep and spin him around.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Gibbs snapped at the younger man. "You come in here all territorial, puffing out your chest and now you act like this. I don't get it."

"You're right." Tony shook his head. "You don't get it and you never will." Jerking his arm free, he continued up the stairs and out the doorway.

Gibbs heard the heavy steps across the kitchen, living room and the front door open and slam closed. "What the hell!"

**##########**

Gibbs walked off the elevator, coffee in hand and stopped just before reaching the bullpen. He was surprised to see all his agents already at their desks. Glancing at his watch, he took a deep breath and walked to his desk. Sitting down he turned on his computer and took a sip of coffee, as he pulled the coffee from his lips he saw the four agents staring at him. "What?"

There was a moment of silence as Bishop, McGee and Quinn exchanged looks. The three of them looked at him.

"You don't know?" Bishop looked at him surprised he was actually unaware of something.

"Know what?" Gibbs barked.

Bishop looked at McGee.

"Tony's here."

Gibbs looked over at Torres who stayed expressionless. "Yeah, I know." That said Gibbs tapped on his keyboard and stared at the screen.

"That's it?" Quinn looked completely confused. "The man you called the best young agent you've ever worked with comes back after being gone almost a year and just yeah, I know."

"Abby know?"

"He's down in the lab with her now." Bishop smiled. "I heard the scream."

Gibbs took a long swig from his coffee then tossed the empty cup in the garbage and stood up. "Going for coffee." And with that he was heading down the stairs.

Quinn cocked her head. "Something's up."

Bishop stood up and leaned against the edge of the front of her desk. "Have they talked at all since Tony left?"

"I think a couple times." McGee added. "I know Abby said Gibbs called Tony on his birthday."

"That was back in July." Bishop shook her head. "Just seems strange they wouldn't talk more, I mean they've always been close at least from what I saw."

McGee looked over at Torres. "You're rather quite."

Torres shrugged his shoulders. "Don't have anything to add, I don't know Tony."

"Yeah, but you've gotten to know Gibbs pretty well." Quinn looked at Torres. "Doesn't it seem strange that he would act this way?"

"You know..." Torres stood up. "Don't talk about Gibbs when he's not here because he somehow always finds out about it." He walked out of the bullpen and towards the back elevator.

"What is going on with everyone today?" Quinn sank back in her chair. "Is it a full moon or something?"

Bishop's brow furrowed. "Do you think maybe the reason Torres isn't talking is because he knows something?"

"He has been hanging out at Gibbs' a lot lately." The light suddenly went on and McGee stood up. "What if Torres was over there last night and Tony stopped by."

The two women looked at each other.

"Oh that would have been like two dogs having a pissing contest." Quinn laughed.

"Tony's really kinda territorial of Gibbs, especially with other men." Bishop said it and immediately saw Quinn's eyebrows go up.

"You don't think-"Quinn didn't finish the thought. "I mean people always talk about him having a man crush on Gibbs."

"Yeah but that's different, you’re talking about-" Like Quinn, Bishop couldn't finish the thought. "Oh that would be-"

"Wow!" Quinn grinned.

"Wow!" Bishop mirrored Quinn's grin. "Hotter than that dream you had about Gibbs."

Quinn shivered. "I can't think about that anymore, I just see my Uncle Larry."

"But Gibbs and Tony."

Quinn purred.

Bishop sighed.

"Seriously, you can't be turned on about Gibbs and Tony?"

Quinn and Bishop both turned and looked at McGee. "Absolutely" They said it in unison.

"Is this just about Gibbs and Tony or what if it was Gibbs and Torres?"

"That would work." Bishop nodded and Quinn followed.

"So it's about Gibbs and any man."

"Not any man." Quinn waved her hand.

"What about Gibbs and me?"

Quinn and Bishop looked at each other, then over at McGee. Both women looked him up and down. Quinn looked over at Bishop and smirked. "Oh that works in a whole different way am I right?"

"You're so right!" Bishop snickered.

McGee smiled and blushed.

"Leather, whips and chains." Quinn whispered towards Bishop and they both looked at McGee and wiggled their eyebrows. "Can you squeal?"

The smile faded from McGee's lips and his eyes went wide.

"I get it, Gibbs and Tony, Gibbs and Torres, two alpha males going at it." He shook his head. "Me and Gibbs and I'm some submissive in leather, chained to the bed getting whipped." As soon as the words left his mouth and he saw the two women's reaction he prayed for the floor to split open and swallow him whole. "He's behind me isn't he?"

They both nodded as they stepped away from McGee and back to their desk.

McGee saw Gibbs approach him from the side and he closed his eyes and tensed his shoulders preparing for the head slap.

"You know it only hurts worse when you tense."

Quinn and Bishop dissolved into a fit of laughter.

McGee's shoulders slumped and he opened his eyes.

"Get back to work!" Gibbs barked. "All of you."

**###########**

Gibbs was hiding; he could admit it, at least to himself. He was laying on a table in autopsy, roll of paper towels under his head, eyes closed but thinking instead of sleeping. He took a deep breath and blew it out trying to clear his mind. The darkness behind his closed eyes was suddenly bathed in light.

"Oh Jethro." Ducky was about to turn the lights out again.

"It's okay Duck, not sleeping." He spoke but kept his eyes shut.

Ducky headed towards his friend. "Can I assume this is about what happened earlier in the bullpen?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

"I know you're aware of the rumors of Tony's crush on you."

"I knew."

"And you believed it was more of a crush of adoration, unlike some that believe there was a sexual component."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"And has something happened to make you believe there is a sexual component now."

"Nope."

Duck grabbed the stool and sat down next to the table. "Are you bothered by Alex and Ellie's conversation about Timothy?"

"Not as much as Tim is bothered by it."

Ducky chuckled. "Then what is this about Jethro?"

"Just trying to piece all this together into some coherent mess." Gibbs moved his head up and down moving the roll of towels more under his neck.

"I see." Ducky chuckled again.

"Tony showed up at my place last night."

"Ah yes I heard he's back."

"He's angry with me." Gibbs opened his eyes. "I've ruined his life because of my rules."

"Ziva, rule twelve."

"I thought so, at first, but now..." Gibbs stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. We were fine when he left, but we've barely spoken since he's been gone. Then he comes in last night all puffed up and being territorial with Nick but as soon as Nick was gone it became about anger." Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tony's always been protective of me in that territorial way, but this was deeper."

"I'm sure he's heard how quickly you accepted Nick, how close you two have become." Ducky shrugged a shoulder. "In many ways Nick has taken Tony's place in your life that would be hard for anyone to experience. Tony chose to leave, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Still he was throwing around rule twelve, EJ and Ziva and Jenny and I." Gibbs sat up and put his legs over the edge of the table. "I may have voiced my concerns about him dating EJ, but I never once tried to stop him from being with Ziva, even when I saw them getting closer. There's more to it, I just don't know what I'm missing." Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"I'm sure the two of you will work it out." Ducky patted Gibbs knee. "You two have always been able to work through your differences and come out stronger for it."

"Hope so Duck." Gibbs swallowed the lump of emotion that had lodged in his throat. "I miss my friend."

Ducky was taken aback by the honest show of emotion.

"Me too." Tony was standing in the open sliding doors.

Puzzled how they hadn't heard the swish of the door, Ducky looked over and realized he had dropped his bag down directly in the doorway.

"I'll let you two talk." Ducky made his way towards the door.

"Good to see you Duck."

"You too Anthony." Ducky patted Tony’s shoulder before grabbing his bag and heading to the elevator. The autopsy doors swish closed behind him.

"I'm sorry about last night." Tony glanced at his feet then back up. "Guess I still have some things to work through, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I want to help. I just don't know what's wrong."

"I know." Tony was still standing just inside the doorway.

"Tony." Gibbs wanted to bridge the distance that had been somehow created between them but didn't know how. "Tell me how to fix this?"

Biting back the emotion, Tony shook his head. "You can't."

"I can try." Gibbs hopped down from the table and took two steps towards Tony only to have the younger man take two steps back. "Damn it Tony-" His voice was raised and he forced himself to take a deep breath and collect himself before continuing. When he spoke again his voice was calmer but still filled with emotion "Talk to me…please."

Clearing his throat of the emotion, Tony tried to talk without his voice cracking. "I wanted to leave long before Tali. She was just the perfect reason to go."

Gibbs knew that, they had talked about it when he started to see the change in Tony.

"She is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Tony smiled. "When she looks at me nothing else in the world matters."

Gibbs nodded. He knew that feeling all too well.

"And when I'm not with her I feel that connection that bond between us tug at me." Tony put his fist to the center of his chest and pounded it. "That pull at my heart that tells me no matter what, we are part of each other, no matter how far apart we are." Again, he cleared his throat. "I've only had that feeling with one other person and-"

Gibbs could finish the sentence for him. And she's gone, but he knew Tony needed to say it.

"And he has absolutely no idea how I feel or how hard it is for me to try and have a normal day to day conversation with him when all I wanna do is tell him how much I miss him…and that I wanna come home, to him."

Gibbs stumbled back, bracing himself against the autopsy table as the realization set in.

"This was never about EJ or even Ziva." Tony rubbed his hand through hair. "I loved Ziva, I did." He shook his head. "But I was never in love with her, she knew that, and she knew how I felt…about you."

Hands clutching the autopsy table, Gibbs knuckles started to turn white and his fingers ached.

"So no you can't fix this." Tony took a moment reining in the emotion before continuing. "And believe me I'm trying…trying to let those feelings go, to not have them." He chuckled nervously. "I thought going away; not being around you every day would help." He shook his head. "But it hasn't." He rubbed his forehead. "I got your calls, the messages. I've listened to them every single day, but I couldn't call you back, it hurts too much."

Gibbs was still speechless. How could he have been so blind?

"I tried to keep my feelings in check, to never let you or anyone else know how I felt."

"Ziva?" The name came out as barely a whisper.

"She knew. I'm not sure how, but she did." Tony shook his head. "I begged her not to tell you, she wanted to, told me I needed to give you a chance to tell me know you felt, good or bad. But I couldn't take that risk." The tears pools in his eyes. "I couldn't lose you that way. Be here working together and having you not trusting me or not wanting to be alone with me."

"Tony I never would have-"

"I know, yet it still scared me." Tony cut in. "It probably wouldn't have changed anything, but again, I wasn't willing to take the risk."

"And now?"

"Now…now I'm telling you because I want you to understand why I've been keeping my distance from you since I left. It's not because I want to…but I need to."

"Then why come back now."

Tony laughed sniffing to hold back the tears. "Jealousy is a powerful emotion."

Gibbs grip on the table loosened. "Abby told you that Nick was hanging around, that we were getting close."

Tony nodded. "It's ridiculous I know, but I just felt like…how could I have been replaced so easily, I thought I meant more to you than that."

"Nick is not a replacement for you." Gibbs shook his head. "You can't replace people. I learned that the hard way."

"The rational part of me knows that, knows that Nick is just another agent that your building a friendship with, but the not so rational part of me…" Tony took a deep breath before saying the words he never thought he would say. "The part that is in love with you just sees a man encroaching on my territory and wants to do everything possible to protect what is his."

Gibbs felt the words like a fist to the gut and all he could do was nod. He was right, Tony was jealousy, just not for the reasons he'd originally thought.

"I'm not asking anything of you other than time and patience as I work through this." Tony watched as Gibbs managed to nod again.

"Thanks."

"Tony I-" Gibbs watched as the doors to autopsy swished open and the beautiful little girl ran in clutching a stuffed rabbit in one hand.

"Abba, Abba."

Tony heard the soft sweet voice and spun around. "There's my girl." Bending down he caught her and scooped her up. Senior walked in behind her.

"Sorry, I know you were going to call when you wanted me to pick you up, but she was getting restless at the apartment, so thought I'd bring her in see everyone." Senior instantly sensed the mood in the room. "I can um, take her to see Abby." His eyes darted back and forth between the two men.

"It's okay dad, we're finished." Tony smiled at Tali then walked towards Gibbs. "Tali this is-"

"Gibbs." Tali smiled and clutched her stuffed rabbit against her.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up in surprise.

"Um…" Tony looked almost as surprised. "I've been showing her pictures of everyone teaching her faces and names."

Gibbs gave a slight nod then smiled at Tali. "I like your bunny."

"MiMi." She smiled holding up the black bunny with a red belly and nose.

"That's a very good name." Gibbs touched the bunny's nose. "And I bet that was present from Aunt Abby."

Tali nodded.

The autopsy doors swished open again. "TALI!" Abby screamed running. "I heard you were here I was looking all over for you." As soon as the woman approached Tali was putting out her arms. Abby took her from Tony and hugged the little girl against her. Then her face lit up when she saw the bunny. "You brought Mimi."

Tony couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Oh my god you've gotten so big and your hair is getting so long."

"They Facetime a lot." Tony chuckled as he turned to look at Gibbs, but the man was gone. He glanced at the back door just as it closed.

**##########**

Tali was sound asleep in her car seat, having made the rounds at NCIS, she was exhausted.

"You wanna stop and grab some dinner?"

"No." Tony's answer was short and curt.

"Okay. We can order a pizza."

"Fine."

Senior pulled his jacket tighter against his chest believing it would somehow be protection for the question he was about to ask. "You told Gibbs?" He saw his sons hands tighten around the steering wheel. "I'll take that as a yes." He knew he had interrupted a tense moment earlier in autopsy.

"I don't wanna talk about this."

"And not talking about this is what got you in this predicament in the first place."

Tony glared over at his father for a moment, then stared back at the road. "Is that what this is a predicament?"

"As good a word as any." Senior sighed. "And what did he say?"

"He left which pretty much says it all."

"You can't drop a bombshell like that and not expect the man to need a little time to process."

"And when did you and Gibbs suddenly become bff's?"

"When you stopped talking to him." Senior shook his head. "He only talks to me to keep tabs on you."

"Yeah well, I don't think he'll be doing that anymore."

"Junior, you know that's not how Gibbs handles anything, especially when it comes to family."

"Why are we still talking about this?" Tony snapped.

"Because you're acting like ass."

Tony's eyes widened at the annoyed tone in his father's voice.

"You haven't even given the man a chance to tell you how he feels about any of this." Senior took a deep breath. "You know him better than almost anyone, yet you've created all these horrific scenarios about how he's going to react. Reactions you can't possibly believe Gibbs would have." He stared over at his son for a reaction and saw his son's jaw clench. "Gibbs would never throw your friendship away because of this." Nothing. Senior shook his head. "Fine."

They drove in silence for a while and Tony relaxed his hands on the wheel and took a deep breath. "I know Gibbs would never let this ruin our friendship."

Senior stayed silent just letting his son talk.

"I know that he's at home working on the boat thinking of how exactly he's going to handle this, me… and we'll all be over there tomorrow for Christmas Eve and everything will be perfectly fine." Tony chuckled sadly. "At some point we'll have a brief two minute conversation, where I do most of the talking and life will go on and our friendship will survive, just like it always has."

Senior's brow furrowed in complete confusion. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"What I want-" Tony shook his head. "What I want doesn't matter, Christmas Miracles don't happen, you'd think I would know that by now."

Senior felt the sting of the jab at Tony's less than happy childhood. "I'm sorry son." He reached over clutching his son's shoulder.

**##########**

His eyes were focused on the hole he was drilling, but his mind was a million miles away replaying the words he'd heard earlier that still left him completely speechless. Never once did it cross his mind that those words would come from Tony's lips and be meant for him. He still couldn't believe that he had been completely clueless about it all. Their relationship had always been different, deeper, but Tony being in love with him had never once crossed his mind. He'd always assume Tony was in love with Ziva and when Tali appeared it seemed his assumption was right. It was still like some crazy jumble of puzzle pieces in his brain as he tried to somehow put the pieces together. Shaking his head, he put the drill on the beam in front of him and ran his hands down his face. He needed another drink, jumping down from the boat he walked over and filled his cup downing the liquid and refilling it. His brow suddenly furrowed when he heard the noise upstairs. Someone was getting in his fridge. Waiting a moment he heard the fridge door close and the man appeared at the top of the steps.

The other man looked down at Gibbs and saw the drink in his hand. "Is it helping?"

Gibbs bit his tongue.

"Mind if I join you?" The man walked down the steps stopping a few steps from Gibbs. He received a slight glare. "Wasn't really asking, I need a drink and we need to talk."

Resolving himself to the man's presence, Gibbs grabbed a jar, poured out the nails and filled it. Handing it over, he took a sip from his own cup and leaned back against the work bench and waited.

"I was a shitty father to Tony most of the time, I know that." Senior swallowed the drink in one gulp then grabbed the bottle and filled his cup again. "But I've been working hard to make up for that and now with Tali…I want to be there for both of them, no matter what they need."

Gibbs didn't speak. There's not much to say when you agree with what's being said.

"And right now what my son needs is you."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

Senior's eyebrow went up mirroring Gibbs.

"Please tell me you're not telling me to-"

Senior shook his head. "Although, if it was just about sex, I'd tell you to just sleep with him so he can get it out of his system."

Gibbs' head fell back in disbelief.

"But we both know it's not about an itch that needs to be scratched." Senior leaned back against the work bench beside Gibbs. "He's in love."

Pulling his head up, Gibbs glanced over at Senior surprised Tony had actually opened up to his father.

"He told me last year, after Tali." Senior stared into the jar of amber liquid. "I have to say I was more than a little surprised."

Gibbs took a quick sip from his mug, not sure where Senior was going with this.

"Probably as surprised as you were." Senior pushed his shoulders back and looked over at Gibbs. "He needs more than a couple grunts and everything's okay from you. He needs an actually conversation about this." The steel blue eyes meet his. "He deserves you actually telling him how you feel, whatever those feelings are."

Turning back to stare at the boat, Gibbs knew exactly what Tony had told his father would happen. Gibbs would blow it off, act like everything was fine then give him a quick we're good.

"He's loved you longer than you can imagine." Senior shook his head and chuckled. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

Gibbs snickered. "Me either."

Senior's brow furrowed as he drew back and looked at Gibbs. "You really never knew?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Guess sometimes we miss what's right in front of us."

"Yeah." Gibbs took a long drink from his cup, then reached over and grabbed the bottle. Refilling his, he tipped the bottle towards Senior.

Senior held up his hand and shook his head. "I said what I needed to say and I should get home. I don't want Junior to start questioning why my trip to the store for milk and cereal took so long." Senior made his way to the steps and when he reached the landing he almost ran into the man walking through the door way.

"Wow guess we need to put a traffic light here." Torres smiled at the older man.

Senior looked at the man, and then looked down at Gibbs. "Is this-"

Gibbs nodded.

Looking the younger man up and down Senior laughed. "Junior really had nothing to worry about, did he?" He glanced down at Gibbs and saw him just shake his head.

Torres' eyes went wide. "You're the famous Senior, Tony's father." His brow furrowed. "And you just insulted me...most people at least give me a few minutes before they start insulting me."

"Sorry, wasn't an insult just making a statement." Senior extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Nick."

"Same here." Nick took the outstretched hand and felt the grip squeeze his hand like a vice. He grinned. "Now I see where your son gets his grip." Torres looked down at Gibbs. "DiNozzo men definitely don't like me." He pointed down at Gibbs. "I blame it on you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"We're Italian; we tend to dislike the same people." Senior smiled. "Makes hiding the bodies easier."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I've been undercover in some of the most dangerous and deadly cartel families, I'd be pissing myself right now." He winked at Senior. "But I get the sentiment, family first. I respect that."

Senior looked down at Gibbs and shook his head. "Night Gibbs. Oh and I put a few things for dinner tomorrow in your fridge."

Gibbs couldn't help but snicker as Senior pushed passed Torres.

Torres was physically shoved a step back. His eyebrows went up. "Wow seriously were those two cloned!" He started making his way down the steps. "That's just crazy." Torres grinned. "Although it's good for you, at least you know Tony's still good looking in his sixties and keeps all his hair."

"Let it go Torres."

"Oh so we're already starting with Torres." Torres hissed. "Senior must have really put you in a foul mood."

"What do you want Nick."

"Just checking in." Torres walked over to the boat.

"Abby." It wasn't a question, Gibbs already knew.

"She does worry, said you disappeared from autopsy in a puff of smoke and never reappeared."

Picking up the drill Gibbs walked back over and started working on the boat. "Tell her I'm fine."

"So you're not coming back to work today?"

Gibbs gave a slow shake of his head as he pushed the drill into the wood.

"Okay." Torres leaned back against the completed section of the haul of the boat, putting his back to Gibbs as he spoke. "So do you think Tony and I can play nice tomorrow?" Torres could almost hear the eye roll from Gibbs. "I mean I know I can, but I'm not sure about him, plus he's going to have backup." He folded his arms across his chest. "He does realize I don't have any interest in you, I mean not sexually." He glanced back over his shoulder at Gibbs. "You do know I was joking the other night?" He saw Gibbs give him a quick glare. "Although it is extremely amusing that Tony is jealous." He chuckled. "I mean the guys got it bad." He shook his head. "I mean I'm shocked you missed that one." Torres' eyes went wide when he felt the smack to the back of his head. Turning around, he stared at Gibbs as he rubbed the back of his head. Then he broke out in a smile. "Wow, I heard about all the head slaps…I'm honored but now I get it."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"I could see how Tony could take that as a little sexual foreplay."

"Back to work." Gibbs barked.

Torres put up his hands. "I'm just saying."

"Go."

Shrugging, Torres started towards the stairs. "Well tomorrow should definitely be fun." He said as he made his way up the stairs. "I'm looking forward to it."

As Torres disappeared out the door, Gibbs waited till he heard the front door open and close before stepping off the boat and going to get his cup. If he was smart about this he'd stop drinking now…instead he picked up the bottle and filled the mug.

**##########**

A bang from upstairs, made Gibbs' eyes fly open. He felt the jolt of pain down his back as he sat up and rubbed at the small of his back. Glancing at his watch, he groaned as he realized exactly who was upstairs. It was almost eight. Standing up he rubbed his hands down his face and took a deep breath before starting up the stairs. As he reached the doorway he saw the man in the kitchen, dressed in casual pants and a tan sweater wearing an apron.

"Morning Gibbs." Senior smiled. "Sorry if I woke you, but I needed to get started on everything."

Gibbs just gave a half smile and a quick nod of his chin.

"I made coffee." Senior looked over at the coffee pot. "Hope I made it strong enough, I called Junior to ask how to make it."

Gibbs grunted as he made his way to the coffee pot and poured a cup. He took a long sip and sighed.

"I'll take that as a good sign." Senior grinned then went back to a bowl on the table. "Ham is in the oven, I'm working on the broccoli rabe and sausage pie and-" He paused when Gibbs held up his hand.

"Let the rest be a surprise."

"Right." Senior chuckled realizing Gibbs wasn't interested in the menu. "You got a Christmas tree?" That had definitely surprised him when he walked in and saw the tree in the corner of the living room, completely decorated and with presents already under it. "Did someone slip some holiday cheer into that Bourbon you were drinking last night?"

Without a response, Gibbs topped off his coffee, walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch. His eyes landed on the newspaper lying on the coffee table.

"Oh I grabbed a paper on the way over. Junior said you usually go get one in the morning."

"Thanks." Grabbing the paper Gibbs started flipping through the black and white pages trying to find something to occupy his mind. Instead of finding anything he was suddenly at the back page staring at some ad for a car dealer having a Christmas extravaganza. Tossing the paper back on the coffee table, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A few seconds later the sound of a mixer rang in his ears. Blowing out a long breath, he pulled his head up, took a long deep drink of his coffee then got up and head upstairs. He couldn't stay here, a quick shower and to the diner for some coffee.

**##########**

Stepping into the diner, Gibbs made his way to the counter and dropped down on the stool.

"Morning Jethro." The waitress smiled as she grabbed a mug, filled it and sat it before the man. "Just coffee or having some breakfast this morning?"

"Just coffee." Gibbs smiled.

"You just missed Tony." She added. "It was so good to see him and Tali. How beautiful is she?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Gibbs forced a smile. Even here he couldn't get away from Tony.

"You okay?" She noticed the forced smile.

"Fine." Gibbs nodded. "Just tired and I have a house full of people coming over today."

"Really, you're actually having people over on Christmas Eve?" She looked shocked. "You usually come in here for the Christmas Eve special."

"Not tonight."

"Wow, must be some pretty special people." She already knew it had to be all the team.

"Yeah." Gibbs actual smiled this time. He loved his team, his family and he knew how blessed he was to have them.

"Is that why Tony's back in town for the big holiday bash at your place?"

Gibbs nodded and sipped his coffee.

"And there's something else that brought him back." She watched as his blue eyes narrowed. "First thing he asked is if you'd been in yet this morning. I wasn't sure if he was trying to run into you or avoid you."

"And"

"After seeing your face, I'd say he was trying to avoid you."

"You'd probably be right." He brought the mug to his lips and took a sip.

"You'll work it out…you two always do."

He nodded.

Giving him a hopeful smile, she took off to refill other customer's coffee. Sitting down his cup he pushed it back and forth by the handle. He should have known Tony would come here. This had become a home to most of the team, especially Tony. How many days and nights had they spent here? Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes any combination of the team, but there had been countless times that he and Tony had sat at this counter or a booth and talked. Well usually Tony talked and that was always the problem. Tony had practically begged him to talk more, tried everything possible to draw him out, yet he rarely if ever opened up. There were so many reasons why he remained guarded, self-preservation being the number one reason. But this, this required conversation, he knew that even before Senior told him. Someone telling you they're in love with you requires a whole hell of a lot of conversation. And yet Gibbs knew he'd never get the words right. It didn't matter how long he practiced them in his head, when it came time for him to actually speak, his brain and mouth wouldn't sync. He was definitely better when it came to actions. When he could act without any discussion life was so much easier.

Glancing down at his watch, he stood up and caught the waitress' eye and with a quick nod she appeared before him with a to go cup. He tossed some bills down on the counter and headed towards the door.

**##########**

Opening the front door, he half expected everyone to already be there. Instead Senior and Ducky were sitting at the kitchen table cups in hand talking and laughing. Closing the door behind him, both men looked up.

"Ah Jethro, I thought maybe you had decided to be late to your own dinner."

Gibbs snickered. "No just had a few things to take care of." A quick trip to the kitchen and he came back with a cup of coffee and sat down at the head of the table.

"I came over to see if I could help, but Senior seems to have everything under control."

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "So Abby or Alex first?"

"I believe they are coming together."

"Right."

"I thought Nick would be here already." Ducky looked over at Gibbs.

"Think Senior scared him off."

"What?" Senior feigned innocence.

Ducky caught Gibbs' eye roll. "Did you and Agent Torres not have a pleasant first meeting?"

Senior shrugged. "It was fine."

"Like father like son." Ducky mumbled under his breath having heard about Tony's initial encounter with Torres.

"Agent Torres seems like an acquired taste."

"I often thought he was a great deal like young Anthony when he first came to us." Ducky was met by a protective fatherly glare from Senior. "Both charming, good looking, lucky with the ladies…dedicated, hardworking, and looking for somewhere to belong."

Senior just took a sip of his coffee then looked over at Gibbs. "Does he remind you of Tony?"

Gibbs shrugged. "In some ways." He paused a moment. "In other ways they couldn't be more different."

"I wonder if-" Senior's thought was abruptly stopped by the loud Merry Christmas that rang through the house.

"Yes, it would seem Abby is here." Ducky smirked.

The woman bounded in with her arms full of bags and presents. Gibbs was quickly on his feet taking some of the packages from her hands. Her eyes went wide when they landed on the tree. "You actually got a tree!" She slipped the presents under it. "It's beautiful."

Gibbs put the rest of the presents under the tree and as soon as his hands were empty Abby was throwing her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas." She said as she crushed him in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Abs." His arms tightened around her and he kissed her temple. A second later Alex appeared holding several small bags.

Alex dropped them under the tree then smiled at as she watch the exchange between Gibbs and Abby. Abby really did have a father daughter relationship with Gibbs.

"Alex." Gibbs nodded once Abby finally let him go.

Alex gave a quick wave.

"I told you Abby and Alex would beat us here."

Everyone turned as they heard McGee's voice and saw him and Delilah in the kitchen.

Abby was already running to greet them.

Delilah met the steely blue eyes and smiled. "The ramps amazing."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. He'd built the ramp in the back months ago, but it was the first time Delilah had actually been here to see and use it. She was family and he always wanted her to feel welcomed here.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Senior was up and playing host.

Gibbs used the distraction to head upstairs to change.

"So we're just waiting for Nick and Tony right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Bishop went home and Palmer and Brenna are with her family." Abby chimed in. "Where are Tony and Tali?" She asked looking at Senior.

"They should be here soon." Senior popped open a bottle of red wine and white wine then put out some glasses.

"Gibbs has wine glasses?" Alex looked surprise as she grabbed a glass and held it out. "Red."

"Of course not." Senior chuckled filling her glass. "I brought them from my place."

"I love a party were the drinking starts early." Torres grinned as he stood in the opening between the kitchen and dining room. Making his way over, Abby was already on her way to hug him. "Merry Christmas Abby." He said hugging her back.

She handed him a glass.

"I'm assuming I'm safe since you wouldn't want to poison anyone else here." Torres held out his glass smiling at Senior.

"All differences get set aside for the holiday." Senior said as he filled the man's glass.

"Well, I'm hoping by the end of the evening, we can actually become friends or at least acquaintances that don't want to kill each other."

Senior nodded. "We'll see."

"That's not a no."

As glasses were filled the conversation flowed as free as the wine.

Gibbs slowly walked down the steps listening to the voices and laugher filling the house, it made him smile and he dropped down on the second to last step putting his elbows on his knees just taking it in. This had been a hard year for all of them and he wasn't sure they would survive all the changes. Yet here they were laughing and celebrating being together. He could hear the individual voices everyone was here…except the one person that would truly make this family complete. Gibbs heard the door open and he looked up to meet those familiar haunting green eyes. He swallowed hard as they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Merry Christmas." The words were barely more than a whisper from Tony's lips.

"Merry Christmas." Gibbs clearing his throat.

"Hiding already."

"No." Gibbs chuckled as he stood up.

"Papa." Tali pulled her hand from Tony's and ran towards Senior.

Gibbs and Tony watched as Senior scooped the little girl up in his arms and she hugged him tightly around the neck. The others were already gathering around them. Torres and Delilah being the only two left that hadn't met Tali. Senior's arm stayed protectively wrapped around the young girl as she smiled excited about the fuzz being made about her.

Gibbs glanced over seeing Tony smiling as he watched the interaction. The green eyes filling with love and pride as they landed on the little girl. The smile widened when Tali laughed and put her head against Senior's chest.

"He's really good with her."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "He's been a huge help and she adores him."

"Well girls always have their daddies and grandpa's wrapped around their fingers."

"That she does." Tony sighed. "Especially grandpa. You should see his place." Tony groaned as he rolled his eyes. "I've never seen so many presents. It looks like Santa dropped off the whole damn sleigh."

Gibbs snickered.

Tony shook his head. "I know he's trying to make up for how he was with me, but seriously I won't be able to get half of it back to Paris."

The realization that this was all temporary suddenly hit Gibbs in the chest. "When are you going back?"

"Wednesday."

"Short trip." Three days and Tony would be gone again.

"Yeah."

"Tony get in here." Abby beckoned.

"You better go."

"You coming?" Tony asked about to take a step.

"In a minute." Gibbs stood there watching as Tony was buried in hugs from his family. His eyebrow went up as Tony and Nick exchanged a few words, but then cordially shook hands. Well that was the best he could ask for right now. Hopefully given time the two would become friends.

"Gibbs come on!"

Another bellow from Abby and Gibbs made his way towards his family. "Is it time to eat yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Usually Tony's the first one to ask that." Ducky laughed.

"I'm definitely ready to eat." Alex chimed in.

"Then I better get that ham out of the oven." Senior kissed Tali's cheek then handed her over to Abby's already outstretched arms.

**#########**

"Oh my god it's perfect." Abby hugged the sweater to her chest. It was black and covered with little skulls. "Thank you Tony."

Dinner done, they had been opening presents for what seemed like hours, finally down to the last few. Tali was sitting at Tony's feet surrounded by stuffed animals, toys and a mound of clothes. She had wrapped a sweater from Abby around her neck; it was red and covered in little bunnies. Leaning against Tony's leg, her head went to his knee.

"You getting sleepy?" Tony picked up the little girl and hulled her into his lap. She was instantly resting against his chest, her eyes starting to flutter closed. He looked up when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"You can lay her down in the spare room."

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "It's a spare room again?"

Gibbs nodded.

Standing up, Tali was already asleep in Tony's arms as he stepped over all her gifts and carefully made his way down the hall to the spare room. He returned a few minutes later and returned to his seat.

"She's so sweet." Delilah smiled. "And smart. Speaking English and Hebrew. Are you teaching her Hebrew?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "My Hebrew consists of random words and phrases. She has a teacher in Paris, a friend of Orli's." Everyone looked surprised.

"You're still in contact with her?" McGee was shocked.

Tony nodded picking at the beer bottle in his hand. "She was the only one that could calm Tali down in those first few weeks in Israel. She'd come to the hotel or video calls…she would sing in Hebrew to Tali and she would fall asleep."

"Wow, the head of Mossad singing a lullaby." Alex shook her head.

"Believe me it surprised me too, but she's great with Tali." Tony took a sip of his beer. "Kids definitely change people, brings out the good were you couldn't see it."

"She's definitely changed you." McGee could see the change in the man. He seemed calmer, more reserved, and completely in love with his daughter. "You're an amazing dad."

"Thanks Tim." The pride poured out of Tony. If there was one thing he wanted to be it was a good dad. "So when are you two going to have some McNuggets?"

"Not anytime soon." Delilah spoke up.

Tony's eyebrow went up and he looked at McGee.

"We want some time just us first." McGee took Delilah's hand. "Maybe in a year or two."

Again the conversation flowed and the laugher followed.

Nick got up and headed into the kitchen to grab another beer. As he closed the fridge door and turned around he paused. "Just getting a beer." Torres put his hand with the beer up.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night."

"Breaking rule six?" Torres looked surprised. "Okay, well apology accepted and I apologize too." Torres shrugged. "I may have been goading you a little bit."

"Yeah, I got that."

Torres opened his beer and leaned back against the fridge. "I'm gonna say this and you don't have to acknowledge any significance to it." He paused a moment. "I'm definitely not interested in Gibbs, not my scene."

Tony just gave a quick tip of his chin.

"I get it. I mean the protectiveness and loyalty, he inspires that in people." Torres took a swig of beer.

"Yes he does."

An evil grin spread across Torres' lips. "Although it would be pretty funny to make him think we were duking it out, maybe that we were fighting it out for him." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tony chuckled and took a step towards Torres and leaned closer. "Believe me that's a fight you would never win." Turning, Tony walked back into the living, his eyes locking with steely blue. He had no doubt that Gibbs had watched the whole exchange.

Torres walked back in a few seconds after Tony.

"I hate to break up the party, but Delilah and I are going to stop by her parents place." McGee and Delilah started saying their goodbyes which quickly led to others following suit. Abby was going to help at the homeless shelter and Alex had decided to come along. When they invited Nick, he quickly agreed.

"Gibbs." Torres shook Gibbs' hand. "Thanks for everything."

Gibbs nodded.

"And yes, Tony and I kissed and made up." Torres grinned. "We didn't literally kiss."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs smacked Torres shoulder as he walked away. Senior was clearing the table and Gibbs could see Tony and Ducky at the sink doing dishes.

"We'll get things cleaned up." Senior had a couple plates in his hand. "Wouldn't take long."

"Need to talk to you for a minute."

Senior froze for a moment, but then quickly took the plates into the kitchen then came back out. Gibbs started towards the front door and Senior followed. Evidently, this was a private conversation.

**############**

Tony washed the last plate and put it in the dish rack. "Hey Ducky you're getting behind out here." Ducky had disappeared a while ago and still hadn't returned. Shaking his head, Tony picked up the dish towel and started drying a plate. "Ducky you are gonna owe me for this one." Tony called out as he put the dry plate down and picked another up from the dish rack. He was wiping the back of the plate, then suddenly stopped and listened. Silence. This wasn't right. He turned around and saw Gibbs standing a few steps from him.

"Ducky left." A momentary pause. "And your dad took Tali home."

"So he just left me here?"

"I asked him too." Gibbs held up a small square gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

Tony stood there a moment just looking at the box.

"It doesn't bite." Gibbs extended his hand to Tony.

Taking the box, Tony held it a moment before starting to unwrap it. Once the white box was exposed, he removed the top and looked inside. Slowly he pulled out the silver dollar shaped goldish heart. "It's beautiful." It looked like it had been hand made with salvaged bits of metal. "But um, I don't get it."

"I had it made a few months after I was shot." Gibbs swallowed hard as the memories rushed back. "It's made from the fragments they removed my heart."

"Gibbs." Tony brushed his finger over the heart then looked over at the older man. "I can't take-"

"I had it made for you…I just never found the right time to give it to you."

Tony looked confused. "Why would you have it made for me?"

"Because I wouldn't have survived without you."

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't wanna leave, but Vance ordered you."

Tony stared back down at the metal heart in his hand. "I thought I was going to lose you that day." The emotion was heavy in his words and he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. "I'd almost lost you so many times before."

"I know." Gibbs words were barely a whisper. He saw Tony's hand about to close around the heart and he put his hand over Tony's, closing his fingers around the younger man's hands.

Tony's hand immediately clutched at Gibbs, the heart held tightly between their palms. He felt the slight pull and he willingly went towards the other man. Their joined hands went to the center of Gibbs' chest and Tony looked up into the steel blue eyes. He held his breath as the warm lips brushed against his…it was so faint that for a moment Tony thought he'd imaged it. Then he felt the touch of Gibbs' forehead to his.

"This, us…it scares the hell out of me." Gibbs' hand squeezed Tony's crushing it deeper against his chest.

"Why?"

"Because since you left most days I don't even recognize my life." Gibbs swallowed the emotion. "And I can't lose you again." He felt the hand cup his cheek. Looking up he stared into the green eyes he'd missed every day for almost a year.

"You could never lose me." Tony shook his head. "I'm yours and I can't even remember a time when I wasn't." Lips crushed against lips as a decade of denial fell away. It was a kiss expressing all the regret and love that needed to be shared. It seemed like it lasted a life time, before they parted and against stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Tony."

Pulling his hand from Gibbs, Tony took the heart and slipped it into his pants pocket. Taking Gibbs' hand he started walking backwards pulling Gibbs towards the living room. It took only a few steps and he saw the worry in Gibbs' eyes. "What is it?"

"Questions, concerns, countless things that we haven't discussed."

"And they need to be discussed right now?" Tony stepped into Gibbs personal space, placing their joined hands around his waist.

"Feels like they should be." Gibbs felt the body lean against him.

"When did you because Mr. Talkative?"

Gibbs pulled their bodies closer. "When you're what's at stake."

"I love you and everything else will fall into place." Tony again started to pull Gibbs from the kitchen and into the living room and although Gibbs followed he still felt a hesitation. They had reached the threshold between the dining room and living room and Tony paused again. "Okay." Tony sighed letting go of Gibbs' hand. "What is it because I honestly didn't think we'd make it passed the dining room table before you would throw me across it and take me."

Gibbs glanced at the table then at Tony.

"Oh my god that's what this is about." It suddenly hit Tony what the hesitation was about. "Um, did you have questions?"

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"What it's an honest question when I just told you I wanted you to throw me across the table and you're just standing here looking at me with that questioning glare." Tony paused, waiting for a reply. "Gibbs this is where you open your mouth and talk, like you wanted to."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gibbs forced himself to speak. "Have you been with a man?"

Tony shook his head.

"Never?"

Again, Tony shook his head.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead seemly puzzled.

"You're asking the wrong question." Tony's fingers touched the button on Gibbs slacks, playing with the button a moment before looking up at Gibbs. "I don't have to have been with a man to know how much I'll enjoy having you make love to me." He watched as Gibbs' eyes dilated and the older man licked his suddenly dry lips. The arm slipped around his waist and the hand cupped his ass and squeezed.

"And just how many toys do you have?" Gibbs' voice was almost a growl.

"Oh all sizes, shapes, colors, vibrating, glass, even one that suction cups to any available surface." Tony bit his lip as he was jerked against Gibbs feeling the hard cock press against his. His green eyes met blue and he gave an evil smirk. "That's what it takes to get you hard…me telling you about all the fake cocks I've fucked myself with."

Dipping down, Gibbs' lips caressed their way up Tony's neck causing the body against him to shiver. Gibbs reached Tony's ear and his voice was heavy with desire. "What gets me hard is knowing that you were getting yourself ready for me…only me."

Tony's head fell back and his mouth opened in a low moan as both hands grabbed his ass and rubbed their cocks together. His hand went around Gibbs' neck, his fingers combing through the soft silver locks, then suddenly knotting within them and jerking Gibbs' head back. "I have had over a decade to fantasize about the ways and places you would fuck me." He purred. "And believe me, none of them could live up to just the way it feels to be in your arms." The purr turned into a hum. "I already wanna come." The breath suddenly rushed from his lungs as he was shoved against the wall, lips attacking his neck, then teeth nibbling at the flesh as hands tore at his slacks desperately trying to open them. His head went back against the wall as his fingers clawed into Gibbs' scalp. His mouth fell open and he expelled the last huff of air in his lungs as the hand cupped his cock. "Fuck yes."

Stroking over Tony's cock, Gibbs teeth sank deeper into the tender flesh of Tony's neck the man's body trembled against him. There were no words for how it felt finally having the man he loved in his arms, touching Tony in all the ways he'd been dreaming of for years. Pushing the slacks open further, Gibbs pulled the hard cock out and stroked harder and faster.

"Gibbs, please." Tony whimpered. "I can't-"  _Come for me._  The words were whispered against his ear and that was all it took. The primal scream ripped through the room as Tony came, his body convulsing uncontrollably at the knowledge of being with the man he loved. His knees gave way and the arm around him tightened keeping him upright.

Gradually, Gibbs felt the body in his arms start to calm and become steady.

"Go." Tony whispered.

Understanding, Gibbs let go of the body and went into the kitchen washing his hands. When he stepped back out, the breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the naked man standing next to the couch. "Amazing." He sighed as he ran his hand down over his mouth afraid he was drooling.

Lying down on the couch, Tony waited, a second later Gibbs was standing by the side of the couch, and hungry eyes leered down his body then slowly made their way back up. Gibbs was just about to sit down on the edge of the couch, when Tony touched Gibbs's arm and shook his head. His eyes danced over Gibbs' clothed body then looked into blue eyes.

Understanding, Gibbs unbuttoned his shirt letting it slide off his arms, then removed the undershirt.

Tony squirmed as he watched the pants be undone and sloughed off, followed quickly by the boxers. He licked his lips as Gibbs' hard cock jutted out towards him.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch, Gibbs' hand danced up Tony's thigh watching as the younger man's cock, already hard again, twitched. His fingers caressed across Tony's stomach then up Tony's chest to gently touch the younger man's cheek. He shook his head. "Gorgeous." His thumb brushed across Tony's lips and it was sucked greedily between the lips. "God Tone." Gibbs groaned as his cock jumped.

"I need you." Tony whispered as his hand clutched at Gibbs' thigh.

Pulling the hand from his thigh, Gibbs brought the palm to his lips and placed a kiss in the center.

"What?" Tony could sense the question in Gibbs' eyes.

Leaning over Gibbs opened the end table draw and pulled out a bottle of lube and condom.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Were you planning this?"

"I was hopeful." Gibbs smiled softly and glanced at the items he'd placed on the coffee table.

"I don't need the condom, unless you want it." The hand that Gibbs had just kissed touched Gibbs' cheek. "You're the only one I want for the rest of my life."

Gibbs leaned down and captured Tony's lips moved not only by the words by the pure want and need he had for the younger man. Sliding down on his side next to Tony, Gibbs' hand explored the contours of Tony's stomach and chest as his lips kissed across Tony's shoulder. The body beside him shivered as Gibbs explored further, massaging the strong muscle of Tony's thigh.

Wanting to forge his own exploration, Tony rolled on his side towards Gibbs his hand caressing up Gibbs' hip and around to his ass then up his back, the muscles contracting under his fingers. Dropping a kiss on Gibbs' shoulder, Tony's lips kissed a path to Gibbs' neck and he licked up the man's jugular feeling the quick pulse beneath the skin.

Gibbs' hands wrapped around the younger man drawing them closer as the touch fueled his already raging desire. His fingers clawed their way up Tony's back feeling the skin ripple under his assault. Tony's teeth suddenly bit down into his neck and a low moan dripped from his lips causing the teeth to sink deeper into his flesh. Gibbs crushed their bodies harder against each other wanting them to become one body, one soul, one being, but he couldn't get close enough, he needed more. He felt the hand leave his back and the body lean forward against him. Then he heard it, the pop of the cap and Tony pulled back.

Holding the bottle towards him, Gibbs took it and Tony held out his hand. Squeezing some into the outstretched hand Gibbs dropped the bottle next to the couch. His eyes suddenly went wide and his hand clutched at the small of Tony's back as the hand wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly over its length. "Tone." Gibbs groaned his cock already dripping with precum. His hand latched onto Tony's hip desperate for some stability.

"I need you-" Tony's thumb rubbed across the head of Gibbs' cock. "I wanna feel you deep inside me."

Gibbs felt the loss as Tony let go of his cock and rolled over facing the back of the couch. Rubbing his hand up his cock, Gibbs coated it with lube then slid a finger between Tony's ass cheeks finding the tight muscular ring and running a finger around the ring before letting his finger slip inside.

Tony whimpered with need as the finger started to work in and out slowly opening him up.

"Another?" Gibbs watched Tony's head nod and he gently added another digit, the tight ring opening then tightening around the intrusion. As Tony's body adjusted, Gibbs felt the younger man start to rock back against his fingers. "So damn sexy." Gibbs growled as he started to scissor his fingers. "You want it so bad don't you?"

"Yes." Tony sighed breathlessly. It felt so good but he wanted more wanted what he had been craving for a decade. "I want your cock inside me."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Tony moaned as Gibbs slowly removed his fingers. A second late he felt the head of Gibbs' cock press against the tight ring.

Gibbs' arm snaked around Tony's waist, his hand palm flat against Tony's stomach as he gently rocked his hips forward. The head of his cock breeched the younger man and Gibbs stopped. His head dropping forward onto Tony's shoulder as his body shuddered. Concerned about Tony's comfort, Gibbs was unprepared for his own body's reaction. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm the pleasure surging through his body.

Wanting more, Tony reached back and with his hand on Gibbs' hip he rocked back drawing more of Gibbs' cock inside.

"Fuck." Gibbs howled as his fingertips dug into Tony's stomach wanting to still the younger man. It was a useless attempt as Tony pushed back again and the muscle tightened halfway down his length. Involuntarily, his body reacted jabbing forward and burying his entire cock inside Tony. The body against him tensed and trembled and he heard the huff of air rush from Tony's lungs. Worry rushed through him as his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Tony, are you-" He felt the hand land on the one he had on Tony's stomach and their fingers entwined.

"Fuck me." Tony begged. "Please."

The animal released, Gibbs gave in and took Tony with all the denial, regret and love he'd held onto for years. Bodies locked together, they became one, creating a rhythm that created long deep thrusts of Gibbs' cock inside Tony. The steadiness kept them both on edge but not stoking the flames. Gliding their joined hands down Tony's stomach, Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's cock. "I want you to come again."

Clutching at the back of the couch, Tony's eyes closed as the dual sensation caused the need to surge.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" Gibbs hissed. "Since that day you were straddling me in Baltimore." He heard the muffled whimpered. "God, if you only knew all the thoughts that went through my mind…" He nibbled at Tony's ear. "The things I thought about doing to you…did you know my cock was hard."

Tony's body started to shake. "Gibbs." The name was a breathless plea.

"I'd never gotten hard for a man, not until that moment." Without realizing, Gibbs speed had increased and he was pistoning into Tony. "I went back to my hotel that night and jack off thinking about you…I couldn't stop coming."

"Oh fuck yes!" Tony screamed as his eyes rolled back in his head and the muscles in his body started to tense.

Gibbs cock was suddenly held in a vice like grip as Tony came screaming a string of sounds and incoherent words. The warm release ran through Gibbs’ fingers as he slammed into Tony, making short quick jabs of his cock, his own release just seconds away. Burying his face in Tony's neck, Gibbs came biting into the flesh of the younger man’s shoulder. The orgasm ripping through him and splintering him into a million pieces.

**##########**

He didn't know how long they'd been asleep, only that they were now bathed in darkness, their bodies still entwined and he didn't want to ever move from this spot. Gibbs' arm tightened around the man in his arms and the body snuggled in deeper against him. "As much as I hate it…" Gibbs sighed. "You need to get up."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, but it's getting late." Gibbs felt the body wiggle against him and Tony turned to face him. His eyes closed when he felt the lips touch his, the kiss one of love, holding back the deeper passion. "A quick shower and I'll take you to your dads."

The statement made Tony laugh. "It sounds like I'm some teenage that has to be home before curfew so my dad doesn't go out searching for us."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not really Senior's style."

"I hope not." Tony laughed.

"Come on." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss and was about to get up when an arm wrapped around his waist and held up close.

"You know I don't wanna leave, but-"

"Tali, it's Christmas, you need to be with her."

"You could stay with me at Senior's."

It took a moment but Gibbs broke out into a heartfelt laugh. "Oh God no."

"On come on it could be fun." Tony snickered. "Being quiet so my dad doesn't hear."

"Never gonna happen."

"How about a compromise." Tony paused and when he didn't hear anything he continued. "You stay on the couch at my dad's…at least you're there but no hanky panky."

"Tone." Gibbs sighed.

Shimming closer, Tony's lips again brushed against Gibbs. "Please, I want to wake up knowing you'll be there in the morning." He felt the forehead touch his. "Jethro, please….our first Christmas morning together."

There was a deep sigh. "Fine." Gibbs shook his head.

"And you know you'll never be able to say no to me."

**##########**

Senior heard the key in the door and glanced at his watch. Almost midnight, he didn't figure he'd see Junior until at least two or three.

Stepping through the door, Tony paused when he saw his father sitting in the living room chair smiling at him.

"Didn't figure Gibbs would let you go this early." Senior smirked, but then it suddenly faded as worry set in. "Oh sorry, did it not-" He saw the other man step through the door and that wide DiNozzo smile spread across Senior's face.

"Dad, don't make this-"

"Are you going to ask my permission to sleep in the same bed?"

"Weird." Tony sighed. "Guess it's too late for that."

Gibbs dropped his bag down. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Already taken." Senior tipped his head towards the couch across from him.

Tali was curled up, pillow under her head, MiMi tugged under her arm fast asleep. Tony walked towards the couch, leaning over he placed a soft kiss on the little girls head. "Why didn't you put her in the bed room?"

Senior's eyebrow went up at the tone in his son's voice. "Because we came home and had some milk and cookies, while we put some out for Santa." He glanced over at the plate of cookies and glass of milk sitting on the end table with a note for Santa. "And is that any kind of tone to take with your father, when you come walking in her at midnight Christmas Eve with some piece of tail."

Tony rubbed his hands down his face.

Senior stood up and walked over to his son. "You know I'm just giving Gibbs a hard time." He patted his son's cheek. "I'm happy for you Junior."

Some of the tension faded from Tony's body. "Thanks dad."

Turning to Gibbs, Senior took the few steps towards the man. "I know we've had a little talk already."

Gibbs nodded.

"You're a good man, I know that." Senior squared his shoulders. "But no badge or gun will protect you from the shit storm that I'll unleash on you if you hurt him."

"Understood."

"Good." Senior slapped Gibbs on the back heading towards his bed room. "And try to keep it down."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Senior stepped into the bedroom and closed the door.

"That actually went better than I expected." Tony chuckled softly.

"He knows there is more at stake than just you and I." Gibbs glanced over at the little girl.

"Kids are more accepting than anyone." Tony stared down at his daughter. "And she already likes you."

"Did you really show her pictures of everyone?"

"I did." Tony looked back over at Gibbs. "Although I wasn't sure if it was all making sense to her."

"Kids understand more than you think." Gibbs saw Tony glance back down at Tali.

"I'm starting to realize that."

"You should get some sleep." Gibbs smiled. "She's going to be up soon."

Tony leaned over and placed another quick kiss on Tali's forehead and whispered I love you always believing it would seep into the little girl's dreams. He walked over to Gibbs and took the other man's hand to pull him towards the bedroom put was stopped in his tracks. He looked at Gibbs.

"I'll sleep in the chair." Gibbs said letting go of Tony's hand only to have the hand close tightly around his.

"No, you'll sleep with me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Gibbs." Tony held the hand against his chest. "I want to sleep in your arm's that's all I promise."

"Tony, I-"

"And you will be fine, because you have more control than anyone I have ever met." Tony leaned closer, their bodies almost touching. "And because I am exhausted." Waiting a moment, Tony again started leading Gibbs' towards the bedroom and this time Gibbs followed. Tony stopped briefly at the door to pick up Gibbs overnight back then they made their way through the bedroom door. Dropping the bag on the bed, Tony headed towards the night stand and pulled out a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He started changing and looked over at Gibbs. "It's probably not a good idea for you to just stand there and watch." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "We're trying to be good remember."

Shaking his head to bring himself out of the trance like state seeing Tony undress had put him in; Gibbs quickly changed into his sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into bed.

Climbing in Tony turned off the light and laid there for a moment. When Gibbs didn't move Tony sighed. "I did say I wanted to sleep in your arms or did you forget that already."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs rolled over on his side facing Tony and instantly he felt the body slide up against him. Wrapping his arm around Tony, Gibbs was surprised the man settled quickly happily spooned together. Some of the worry about his control slipped away as he pulled Tony closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony whispered as if about to fall asleep.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs relaxed feeling sleep tug at him. Then there was movement as Tony twisted and turned as if trying to get comfortable. Lifting his arm, Gibbs expected Tony to settle back again, but instead he felt a hand on his chest pushing him down onto his back and then there was a weight across his thighs as the man straddled his hips.

"Did you honestly think I would just let you go to sleep" The words where whispered softly against Gibbs' ear.

"Tony."

"I wanna suck your cock."

The words danced across Gibbs' ear as Tony rocked over his already hardening cock. "Tony don't." Gibbs hiss.

"Please Jethro." The name dripped from Tony's lips like a prayer. Strong hands suddenly latched onto his hips stopping the rocking. Sliding back on Gibbs' thighs, Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock and stroked slowly over its length.

Biting back a moan, Gibbs used the leverage and tossed Tony down onto the bed, Gibbs now staring down at the younger man in the dark.

"Jacking you off will be almost as fun as sucking your cock." Tony's hand found Gibbs' cock against and started stroking hard and fast.

Gibbs dropped an elbow beside Tony's head as he struggled to keep control. "Please stop."

Tony's free hand latched onto the side of Gibbs' neck. Cheek to cheek, Tony's voice stayed low and full of need. "Tell me how good it feels."

"So good." Gibbs hissed still believing he had some sense of control.

"I wanted to suck your cock, taste you come down my throat." Tony felt the body shudder. "Guess I'll just have to taste you after you come all over my stomach."

Gibbs clenched his jaw desperately trying to hold back the cry of wanton lust that threatened.

"You like that don't you." Tony's tongue flicked out licked at Gibbs' earlobe. "The thought of me running my fingers through the warm come on my stomach and then licking them clean." Tony heard the strangled sounds deep inside Gibbs throat. "If you're a really good boy and keep quiet, maybe I'll lick all the come from your cock." The body above him started to shake. "I wanna do all those naughty things you've been dreaming about." The warm fluid hit Tony's stomach before the final word left his lips and then Gibbs rolled down onto his back on the bed. His chest rose in short shallow breaths as he gasped for air. As he struggled for air, he felt the hand take hold of two of his fingers. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath his fingers were drawn through the come on Tony's stomach then greedily sucked between Tony's lips. The shiver shot through Gibbs' body and directly to his cock as Tony licked the fingers clean. Growling he rolled onto his side and jerked the fingers from Tony's mouth. "My turn." Gibbs enveloped Tony's already hard cock and jerked hard.

Tony bit down on his bottom lip stifling a cry.

"You've been a very bad boy." Gibbs snarled. "And do you know what Santa gets bad boys for Christmas?"

Tony whimpered afraid to even speak.

"An even worse boy to teach him a lesson." Gibbs shoved his knee between Tony's legs spreading them apart as he rubbed his knee against Tony's balls. "I know you wanna scream... wanna show me how it turns you on."

Tony's fingers clawed at Gibbs' back as his head fell forward and his teeth sank into Gibbs' shoulder.

Tightening his grip, Gibbs stroked faster letting his hand spin around the head of Tony's cock head each time he reached it.

Tony's body started to tremble as the release threatened.

"Be a good boy and come for me." Gibbs felt the teeth sink deeper into his shoulder. "And then maybe I'll fuck the naughty out of you." That was all it took. He felt the reverberation of the scream against his shoulder as Tony came, the body slumping against him as all the strength left Tony's body.

**##########**

Sitting in the chair in the living room, eyes closed, feet on the foot rest in front of him, Gibbs realized he was being watched. He opened one eye and he heard the giggle, closing it, he opened the other one heard the giggle again and closed it, another giggle and he opened both.

"Gibbs." Tali tugged on Gibbs' sleeve. "Santa came" She pointed over to the empty glass and plate on the end table.

"He did. You must have been a very good girl."

She nodded repeatedly. "Abba?"

"Abba's asleep, do you want to go get him up."

She shook her head then ran over to the end table where Tony had left his phone. Picking it up, she ran back over to Gibbs and crawled up into his lap. Sitting there she touched the phone and tapped the number screen and the phone opened.

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Does your dad know that you can open his phone?"

She didn't answer instead hit a button and it opened an array of photo's.

Glancing at them he tapped one of them and it filled the screen.

"Aunt Abby." She said and smiled back at Gibbs.

Closing the picture he picked another.

"Uncle Tim." Again she smiled.

He picked another that seemed harder.

"Vance."

Gibbs chuckled and closed it. He was about to tap another when a little finger tapped a photo and a picture of him and Tony filled the screen. Looking at the picture he tried to remember when it had been taken.

"Abba." Tali pointed at Tony.

"Abba." Gibbs repeated.

"Gibbs." She said then pointed at the picture of Gibbs. "Libi"

His brow furrowed. "Libi?" He had no idea what that met.

She pointed at her dad in the picture then Gibbs. "Libi."

"I don't know what that means sweetie."

"My heart."

Gibbs looked up and saw Tony standing there.

"I guess you were right…kids understand more than you realize."

"Santa came!" Tali said jumping down from Gibbs lap and running to Tony's awaiting arms.

"I see that." Tony smiled at her. "He ate all the cookies and drank all the milk."

"Where's Papa?"

"He's still asleep we'll get him up in a minute." Tony looked over at Gibbs at saw the coffee cup on the table beside the chair. "Please tell me that cup means you made coffee."

Gibbs nodded.

Putting Tali down, he took her hand and they headed for the kitchen. When they were just about there she looked back and stopped. Letting go of Tony's hand she ran back to Gibbs and took his hand. "Come on." She pulled at him until he finally stood up, grabbed his cup and followed her. When they reached Tony she put her other hand in Tony's and smiled up at them.

"Oh God." Tony groaned. "I'm suddenly regretting everything I said out loud thinking she didn't understand."

Gibbs looked down at the smiling little girl. "Oh we need to have a talk…and I need to learn Hebrew."

She pulled at them both heading into the kitchen.

**##########**

Wrapping paper covered most of the floor and the rest was covered in the endless array of presents Tali had opened. Tony and Gibbs sat on the couch watching the little girl sitting at her grandpa's feet playing with a toy pony.

"One day we'll get you a real pony and you can go to the stables and learn to ride.

"Dad." Tony groaned. "We're not buying her a pony."

"I didn't say we." He touched the top of her head. "Papa will get you a pony, once you're a little older."

Pony in hand, she ran over and jumped up on the couch squeezing in between Tony and Gibbs.

Senior watched as she danced the horse across Gibbs' legs then Tony's. "You two are going to have your hands full." He smirked as he took a sip of coffee and saw his son roll his eyes. "I am going to take a shower and head out. I have a date this afternoon." Senior made his way through the paper and to his bedroom.

Tali leaned back against Tony as her eyes started to flutter closed. Tony gently stroked her hair. "Think someone's getting sleepy." Tali's eyes finally closed.

Gibbs leaned forward, coffee cup in his hands as he put his elbows on his knees. "I want you here, with me, both you." Gibbs looked over at Tony. "You understand that right."

Tony looked down at Tali.

"Tony, I love you, both of you."

Looking over at Gibbs, Tony took a deep breath. "Do you think you could get a week or two off work?"

Gibbs brow furrow but he nodded. "Yeah."

"We need to go to Paris, get the apartment on the market and pack everything up so we can-" the rest of the sentence was cut off as Gibbs captured Tony's lips. It was sweet and tender and filled with all the love Gibbs had.

"Is that it?" Gibbs sighed as their lips parted. "Is that all it takes?"

Tony cupped Gibbs' cheek. "Jethro, I told you I'm yours…always."

"Tali?"

Tali." Tony chuckled. "Will be thrilled to be closer to Papa and aunt Abby."

"Are you sure, if you need time."

Tony shook his head. "I've already wasted too much time."

"We can fix up the middle room upstairs for Tali, paint it pink or-"

"Red." Tony chuckled. "She loves red. I blame aunt Abby."

"Red it is." Gibbs kissed Tony again.

"And we'll have plenty of babysitters when we want a night alone." It was Tony's turn to kiss Gibbs, this kiss more demanding, expressing the lingering desire.

"You do remember my granddaughter is asleep between the two of you."

Tony's lips slipped from Gibbs as he glared at his father

Senior grabbed his coat from the closet. "Do you want me to call the relator that found you the apartment back in Paris and get it on the market?

"Yes." The two men said it in unison.

"Fine." Senior put on his coat. "I'll watch Tali tonight; maybe we'll have Abby over for a movie." He buttoned his jacket and looked at the two men. "That way you two can stay at Gibbs." He picked up his hat and put it on then pointed at Tony. "But you do the laundry before you leave. I'm not touching those sheets in there." He opened the front door and turned back his eyes narrowed. "Don't think I don't know something went on in there."

Tony saw Gibbs smirking. "Don't encourage him." Tony grabbed a pillow from behind his back and tossed it at Gibbs who grabbed it before it hit him.

"Son." Senior watched as Tony looked over at him. "Christmas miracles do happen."

The annoyance left Tony's body and he smiled. "Thanks dad." When Tony turned back around Gibbs was standing before him, blanket in hand. "What's that for?"

"For her. Get up."

Gently, Tony slipped out from under Tali and slid the pillow under her head. She snuggled against it and Gibbs laid the blanket over her and took Tony's hand.

"And where do you think we are going?"

"We are going to the bed room to make out like horny teenagers until Tali wakes up." Gibbs felt Tony start to follow. "Then the three of us are going to lunch, wherever she wants and we're going to talk to her about the move here."

"Okay." Tony agreed as they reached the side of the bed. Gibbs tossed the blanket over the sheets and laid down pulling Tony down with him.

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs yanked the younger man against him letting the fire build to a slight roar.

Suddenly Tony pulled back and grinned. "Just one other thing, we have to start the laundry before we go to lunch."

 


End file.
